


Is That John McEnroe?!

by ladylillianrose



Category: Never Have I Ever (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, One Shot, Post-Finale, Post-kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24620863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylillianrose/pseuds/ladylillianrose
Summary: Ben and Devi's kiss is interrupted
Relationships: Ben Gross/Devi Vishwakumar
Comments: 25
Kudos: 105





	Is That John McEnroe?!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Well I'm officially down the Never Have I Ever rabbit hole! This idea popped into my head earlier and thus the fic was born! So hopefully you all enjoy!
> 
> A very very special shoutout to flashlightinacave for encouraging me to write this!
> 
> The characters aren't mine, they belong to the genius that is Mindy Kaling and Lang Fisher

* * *

***KNOCK KNOCK***

Startled, Devi and Ben broke apart from their kiss, as they heard a tapping on the window. Expecting to see her mother glaring at her, or Kamala grinning knowingly, Devi looked out Ben’s window and saw…. John McEnroe?! She glanced at Ben who turned to look at her with a confused expression.

“Is that John McEnroe?” he whispered, trying to understand what exactly was happening.

He had just been kissing Devi, and now John McEnroe was tapping on his window, was this some weird dream? It had to be, he’d fallen asleep while waiting for Devi and was still dreaming, that was the only logical explanation.

Devi smacked his shoulder, and hissed at him, “Ben roll down your window!”

“Oww,” he murmured, alright, so not a dream then.

He fumbled with the buttons on the console, accidentally locking the doors before he found the right one. He rolled the window down slowly, clearing his throat. “Ummm…. what seems to be the problem…. sir.”

John McEnroe raised his eyebrows at him, his face softening as he saw Devi looking embarrassed in the passenger seat.

“Listen, kid, I know it’s been a hard day and all, what with almost missing your chance to spread your Dad’s ashes. But do you mind moving your makeout session somewhere else? You’re blocking my car.”

“Of course, Mr. McEnroe…. absolutely we can move…. thank you again for your help earlier,” Devi rambled.

Ben was incredibly confused; how did John McEnroe even know Devi, or why she was here, and what help earlier? This was getting really weird.

“Ben?” Devi looked at him expectantly. 

Right he was the one driving.

“Oh...yes...sure...whatever you need,” he started the engine nervously.

Devi smiled softly; Ben was adorable when he was nervous. 

She looked back as they pulled away to find John McEnroe sending her a wink and a thumbs up. She laughed, turning to smile at Ben.

“Do you need a ride home?” he asked, unsure of what had just transpired.

Devi’s smile got bigger, “That would be great. I’ll text Mom.”

Ben nodded and pulled out onto the main road.

They drove in silence for a few miles before Ben couldn’t stand it any longer.

“Okay, what exactly just happened back there?” he exclaimed.

“Gross if I have to explain what a kiss is to you,” Devi teased him.

“David, that’s not what I was referring to, but we will come back to that,” he said as he rolled his eyes.

“Oh, the whole John McEnroe thing?”

“Yes, ‘the whole John McEnroe thing,’” Ben said frustrated, attempting to use air quotes while still keeping his hands on the wheel at ten and two

“Well, he happened to be walking by while I was screaming for Mom to wait for me. She couldn’t hear me, but he managed to yell loud enough to get their attention, it was all very surreal. He was Dad’s favorite athlete, you know?” Devi explained. 

Ben shook his head, “This has been one hell of a crazy day. First, the robot drinks a Frappuccino, then the freeway, and now John McEnroe. Anything else I should prepare myself for?”

Devi looked at him oddly when he mentioned the robot but decided to ignore it. “Unless you count me kissing you as crazy….”

“What?! NO!” Ben exclaimed worriedly glancing over at her. He was unsure what was more terrifying, taking his eyes off the road or Devi thinking that kissing him was crazy. 

“Relax Gross, I was kidding,” Devi giggled at how panicked he looked. “That might have been the most rational thing that happened all day.”

Ben couldn’t help the grin that broke out on his face when she said that. 

Devi rolled her eyes, “There will be no living with you now….”

His face fell slightly, “Oh yeah. I guess you’ll be moving back home now.”

Devi nodded, “Yeah. I can come to get my stuff later though.”

“Right,” Ben said softly.

“Ben, just because I’m moving back to my house it doesn’t mean I won’t constantly be over at your place.”

“Really?” he cringed at how hopeful his voice sounded.

“Of course! I got pretty attached to someone while I was there,” she glanced knowingly at him.

Ben felt his pulse quicken; did she mean? Then he caught a glimpse of her smirk, “.... wait you mean Patty, don’t you?” 

“Obviously I meant Patty! The woman is a wizard in the kitchen!” Devi teased him. 

Ben shook his head laughing at her. “Patty will be sad to see you go.”

“Of course, she will! We’ve already established that I’m a goddamn delight, Gross.”

“Right, America’s sweetheart, how could I possibly forget.”

* * *

They pulled up in front of Devi’s house and Ben turned off the car.

“So…. this is me…” Devi said awkwardly, unsure of what to do.

“Yeah….” Ben murmured.

Devi unbuckled her seatbelt and moved to open the door when she felt Ben’s hand on hers.

She turned to look at him, he leaned towards her, gently cupping her cheek as he pressed his lips against hers.

Devi sighed in relief, running her fingers through his hair as she returned the kiss.

After a few moments, Ben pulled back and smiled at her. He brushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear and gave her one more soft kiss.

“You should probably go inside. With our luck John McEnroe will show up and interrupt us again,” he teased.

Devi laughed, “I suppose. I’ll see you later?”

Ben nodded, moving away from her reluctantly, so she could open the car door.

Devi climbed out of the car with a smile on her face. She turned to head into the house when something suddenly occurred to her.

“Oh my God!”

“What’s wrong?” Ben asked worriedly, already moving to get out of the car.

“Your parents were so worried that I’d seduce your mom, but really they should have been more worried about me seducing you!” Devi’s whole body shook with laughter.

Ben’s head fell back in relief that nothing was _actually_ wrong. He rolled his eyes at her, unable to keep the grin off his face, “Get out of here David. I’ll text you later.”

Devi wiped the tears of laughter from her eyes and waved goodbye to Ben as she walked towards her house. 

It may not be _quite_ how she had planned it, but Sophomore year wasn’t turning out so bad after all.


End file.
